1. Field of the Invention
An off-line non-step voltage regulation uninterruptible power supply, and particularly to an off-line non-step voltage regulation uninterruptible power supply applied in an electricity power system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is applied for being backup power when power supply is interrupted. Nowadays, UPS is used for minimizing the factors of high and low voltage, surge voltage and noise. Furthermore, some computers, such as File-Servers, are turned on for a long time. When there is no person operating the computers or it is during the nighttime and the electricity quality is unusual, the computers can be turned off by setting the network communication software of the UPS. This avoids the data from be damaged. Therefore, the UPS is not only a power supply system, but also a power protection device. There are two types of power managers, namely UPS. One is on-line uninterruptible power supply, and the other is off-line uninterruptible power supply. By supplying the power directly or through a voltage regulator, the off-line uninterruptible power supply is operated to filter out the noise and absorb the surge so as to be supplied to a load. When power in the input end is within a normal range, the UPS will filter out the noise from the power by and the filtered power is directly output for being supplied as a load. On the contrary, when the power in the input end is unusual, the voltage of the power is increased or reduced by the UPS and the power is outputted after being filtered by the UPS. Finally, when the input power is interrupted, the power is transferred to the battery set and a converter will transform the power into alternating current to be supplied as a load. The conventional on-line uninterruptible power supply requires a greater capacity of the capacitance and has a lower efficiency so as to increase the cost.
The present invention relates to an off-line non-step voltage regulation uninterruptible power supply so as to reduce the cost and improve the efficiency. Compared with the prior art off-line uninterruptible power supply, the efficiency of the power supply according to the invention is increased by 7xcx9c10% so as to greatly reduce the cost. Furthermore, compared to the prior art uninterruptible power supply, the inventive power supply can react more quickly.
The present invention relates to an off-line non-step voltage regulation uninterruptible power supply. The main feature of the invention is that the uninterruptible power supply is connected to a voltage regulator having lower cost and higher efficiency so as to achieve the objective of promoting the efficiency and reducing the cost.
In order to achieve the above objective, the off-line non-step voltage regulation uninterruptible power supply according to the invention comprises a plurality of silicon control switches for connecting to a power input end and a battery unit; a plurality of inductances and capacitances for charging; a plurality of transistors for modulating the pulse width; a transformer having a plurality of coil sets and connected between the input end and output end via a plurality of switch sets.